exodus3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
Cards are an element that was added to the game in May of 2006. There are 6 different types of cards: Star Cards, Attack Cards, Movement Cards, Money Cards, Exploration Cards and No Eruption Cards. In total, there are twenty different cards, although the abilities and details of some of them are still unknown at this time. Some cards can be found by exploring Abandoned Homesteads, others by exploring craters outside the 400 coordinates on the game map. All of them can be found by using the Dig feature. Note: The card system is still in Beta mode and may be changed without notice. Star Cards There are ten types of star cards. When a player collects one of each type of star, (s)he will unlock a special prize. If a player collects specified amounts of a single color card, they may redeem that batch for a fixed number of free moves. *White Availability: Extremely Common (1:16.667). Redeemed for: 100 white stars can be redeemed for 100 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Purple Availability: Extrememly Common (1:16.67). Redeemed for: 100 purple stars can be redeemed for 100 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Orange Availability: Very Common (1:16.67). Redeemed for: 100 orange stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Green Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for:''100 green stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. ''Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Brown Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 100 white stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Rainbow Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 100 rainbow stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Black Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 50 black stars can be redeemed for 250 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Yellow Availability: Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 5 yellow stars can be redeemed for 500 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Blue Availability: Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 1 blue star can be redeemed for 500 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Red Availability: Extremely Rare (1:25000) Redeemed for: Unknown Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. Attack Cards *Homestead Assault Availability: Very Uncommon (1:71.429) Redeemed for: Automatically win a Homestead attack, regardless of the Weapons and Defense values involved. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to successfully attack a stronger homestead. *Settlement Takeover Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:166.667) Redeemed for: Automatically win a Settlement attack and assume governorship of it, regardless of the Weapons and Defense values involved. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to successfully take over a stronger settlement. Movement Cards *Teleport Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:357.143) Redeemed for: This card can be used to transport the player to anywhere on the map. Simply select your chosen sector from the drop down box on the right of the game screen, and you will be instantly moved to a random location within that sector. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to teleport anywhere on the Exodus 3000 map. *Survival Pack Card Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:250) Redeemed for: A survival pack allows it's user to remain in place during the reset, instead of being sent back to their Homestead. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to stay at your current position during the daily reset. Money Cards *MD Reward Availability: 1000 MD - Rare (1:1250) | 5000 MD - Rare (1:2500) | 10000 MD - Very Rare (1:5000) | 25000 MD - Extremely Rare (1:25000) Redeemed for: These cards can be exchanged for the specified amount of MD. (Currently Under Construction: contact an admin to use) Card Text: You can redeem this card for X''' MD, or give it to another player. Note: '''X is the stated value of the card as shown below. Exploration Cards Exploration Cards were recently added. These cards are obtainable by searching craters past the 400 coordinates on the game map. There are 100 to collect. Once that number has been reached, they may be redeemed for a prize. The rarest card is #19. No Eruptions Cards These cards will keep you free from eruptions for 7 days after activation. This card is for Subscribers only.